Bubbleheads
by sweetcanines
Summary: One day, Botan decided to stop by the arcade. Nothing is wrong with that, right?  KB
1. Misinterpretation

Just something I thought about while playing in Timezone. My very first attempt in writing :) Hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

_Everything is Yusuke's fault_. She thought.

_If he hadn't introduced this game to me, I wouldn't be sneaking into Koenma's office for his special credit card and spending it here. Kuso. _She cursed.

It's early in the morning when Botan decided to play in the arcade center. She was supposed to be ferrying a soul that day. However, on her way to the soul's location, she saw this machine - the one that Yusuke had been playing lately. Its name is the Prize Cube. _I still have a few hours to spend before returning to Reikai. Good thing, I woke up early. Plus, I still have Koenma's special card. Nyaha, happy me! _She thought happily. With that, she let herself fall into temptation and played the game.

This game is simple, really. You just have to poke the prizes to get it for 50 yen a play. Easy? Nah. Not when the diameter of the poking stick is exactly the same with the diameter of the hole you have to insert on to push that prize down. Not when there is only one chance for pressing each button, one for right and one for up. Not when the prizes are _too cute _to ignore.

_I remembered Yusuke calling them bubbleheads. _She recalled. Yes, those cute plastic figures with oversized head and wiggles. So, here she was playing for the 10th time.

"You bubblehead fox! Why won't you fall for me?" She wailed. _This will be my last attempt! _

"Argh, this game is too addicting! Hope Koenma won't notice his card is missing". She readied herself and gathered a deep - _very deep -_ concentration. Her eyes burned fire.

She pressed the right button, then released. Next, was the up button and then released. Now, the poking stick approaches the hole. Her heart thumped faster.

A little bit more. She gulped.

_Toink! _

"Argh, I missed again! And it's for the tenth time!" She yelled loudly. Good thing, there are not too many people walking on the streets yet. Botan checked her time, "Shoot! There's only 15 minutes before returning to Reikai. I have to ferry my soul! I should not have played!" She looked at the bubbleheads again.

"Kawaaii!" She made a cat face and unconsciously mimicked the way they wiggle. "I'm gonna get you later, fox." She pointed the bubblehead. "I'll make you mine." She grinned and with that, she took off. Not noticing someone who caught her last two statements just in time before she took off. Emerald eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Then it sunk into him,

_Botan-wants me?_

_

* * *

_Thank you for spending your precious time reading this. I still don't know if I'll end this as an open-ended one-shot or continue it with the next chapter.

Any kind of reviews are welcome! :)


	2. Confession?

So... I decided to continue the story! Thank you for those who reviewed the previous chapter! I really appreciate your comments! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Everything seems normal. He received perfect scores in exams, got the first place in National Science Quiz Bee, plus a bunch of love letters in his locker. Yup, a normal day for Minamino Shuuichi indeed. So, just like any other day, school ended and students started to fill the cafeterias and the streets. Kurama decided to go home and just - clear his head.

"_I'm gonna get you later, fox. I'll make you mine."_

Damn. His brain just won't stop. He knows that he should not be too assuming and conclude that his friend wants him. However, he felt intrigued about it. Yes, he had seen a lot of girls doing their tricks to have his attention. He let them when he's in the mood. Tch, he was a vain fox after all. But then he grew tired, they do the same tricks everytime. Now, he wondered how his blue-head friend would catch his attention.

_Damn brain, stop! I just need some sleep. _He thought as he pressed his nose bridge. Too much science is really _really _bad for the brain.

_Ne, Shuuichi, it's normal to feel intrigued. _His demon counterpart interrupted his thoughts then snickered, _I'm also interested how that ferry girl will pull it off_. _I never knew she had fantasies like that about us. I never noticed, she looks cute too, ne?_

When he was about to counter his alter ego, a certain blue head popped her face with her widest grin in front of him. "Boo!"

"Botan!" he exclaimed.

"Hehe, you seem out of this world today, huh? I've been following you a little five minutes ago. Yet, you haven't felt my presence," she said while thoroughly examining his face. "Looks like my stealth skills are going great!" she continued with a laugh.

_She's been following me? _He thought.

_No. She's stalking us. Just like the women in your school. _His demon counterpart interjected. Kurama just shrugged it off and countered that she's not like them. Something must have happened again in Reikai.

He kept his calm in his voice and asked, "I've just been thinking about something," she looked like she was about to asked about it but then he continued, "So, is there something going on in Reikai again?"

"Nope. Everything's fine for now, I think." She put her pointing finger under her chin as she recall if there are any dangers reported for today.

_See, she's stalking us! _He sounds excited. It's as if he's not being stalked everyday.

_Shut up, Youko!_

"The reason I'm here is that - uhmm, I really don't know how to say this…" she looked away from him, blushing. _Cute. _Wait, did she blush? Is this it? Is she - about to confess? He could feel his heart pounding. He could not turn down a friend. Could he? Yes, he would just be honest to her and hope it would not hurt too much. He can't lead her on anyways. It's the least he could do for a colleague, his friend. Also, -

"Could-you-help-me-ask-Koenma-to-be-my-partner-for-my-upcoming-birthday-party?," She said in a jiffy, eyes shut tight and blushing.

_What did she just say? _"What?" he voiced his thoughts.

"Uhm, c-could you help me ask Koenma to be my partner for my upcoming birthday party?" She said slowly this time. Although she still looks away and blushing.

_Did I hear it right? _

"Koenma?" He felt dumbfounded and somehow disappointed.

"H-hai."

That_ brat _prince_? Not me?

* * *

_

Thank you for reading! Tell me if its better if I should just have decided to leave it as a one-shot :P

Again, any type of review is welcome :)


	3. Heartthrob

Again, thank you for the reviews this story is getting! I know this is looonnngg overdue but here is Chapter 3! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

He looked at her, though disappointed, but he wanted some answers.

"Why me?"

She pondered for a while then answered, "Why not you?"

He looked confused. _Why NOT me? Am I missing something here?_

She snickered._ Is she playing with me?_

When she noticed his confused look, she decided to explain. "I approached you because I know that every female student in your school asks you this kind of things."

"So what's your point?"

"You probably know what type of approach will work, right?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes. "So, will you help me?"

* * *

_Today has been tiring._

He walked straight to his room, slammed the door shut and sat on his bed. Staring at nothing particular.

He groaned. He laid his back and covered his eyes with the back of his hand. Remembering the delightful face of a certain deity whom he decided to help.

_Maybe it isn't so bad ne, Shuuichi. You might as well enjoy it._

Now, Youko is getting involved too.

_Need I remind you, we share the same body so you can't help it if I get involved._

He sighed. This is not the time to argue with himself. He has a lot to think already.

He sighed again.

_You sigh too many times. It bothers me.__  
_  
Shut up, youko.

* * *

"It's Shuuichi-kun! He's here!" a certain female said and it spread faster than a wild fire. Half of the female population of Meiou High is now lined up by the hallway. Some of them even brought gifts to greet him.

"Wow! Is this part of their routine everyday?" Botan asked.

"Well I got used to it. It's still bothersome though. So, you ready?" he asked her kimono-clad with matching swirling glasses friend floating beside him. He chuckled at her appearance.

"Hai!" she replied cheerfully.

"Ok then, here we go."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Any type of review is welcome :)


	4. What the Corridors heard

To all those who reviewed the last chapter, Hideko Akiyama, Smexy Kitten, and jd, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :) I haven't had the time to reply tho, sorry!

To those who've taken the time to read, thank you too for adding hits on this story :) *YAY, 1.7K HITS!* ^_^

I have been writing this chapter since last month and only had time polishing this today *booo* Tho, if Kurama/Botan is out of character, just tell me so, okay? *wink wink* I probably need a beta-reader now.

Same Disclaimer applies, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Anyways, here is chapter 4!

* * *

The boisterous laughter of a girl whom he decided to help has been ringing in his ears. if he was not the subject of her laughter he would gladly join her. But then fate is not on his side.

"Ha-ha. So funny, Botan. It's so funny I no longer have the muscles to even smile." Kurama said as he continues to glare at his floating friend who doesn't even get the message.

"I am," her hand wiping her tears from laughter while still laughing, "sorry Kurama, I can't help it" botan finally finished in between laughs. she then stares back at him, then a blink and another blink.

"HAHAHA!"

Oh boy, she can't still get over it. He then to start walk it off. Maybe his so called friend would finally get the message and stop. He would go anywhere this empty school hallway would lead to since school ended an hour ago. However, Botan stopped him from walking off.

She appeared in front of him and blocking his way. He wondered if his friend is still on a high cause she's standing so close to him. Her face is only inches away from his. Looking at her eyes, he saw them full of mirth and had a gut feeling that she is up to something when he saw her smirk. "Hey Kurama," her voice low, her eyes blinked in a flirting way, "wanna hang out with me tomorrow?" and then puckering her lips then comes the "mmwaah."

He blinked.

Another blink.

Then his lips cracked into a smile.

And then the empty hallway is now filled with his laughter.

He did not expect Botan to mimic his gay classmate's way of asking him out. The very reason why she was still laughing a while a back.

When he finally gained his control, he looked at her smiling sheepishly. "I did not expect that." he said completely holding back his laughter.

"It looks like you could use a bit of a laugh" she grinned triumphantly.

He smiled back. It was contagious, you know. He stared at her. It's been a long while since someone made him laugh like that. She's definitely something else.

_I like her_. His demon part smirked.

_Oh? Why is that? I thought you are more attracted in seductive women possessing great power._

_Yes, I do. But a woman who could surprise me is something else._He can't believe he's listening to his counterpart. However, he still has a point.

_Believe me, I always have a point in everything._He offered.

"Anyways," Botan stated, interrupting his conversation with Youko. "It looks like you do not approve of any approach done to you this day, huh?" she continued but not really asking him.

"Sorry for that, I guess."

"Oh, no. Don't be. I was kind of expecting it," she assured. "I'm still thankful for your help. Just tell me if you need help, I'll help you right away!" she smiled sheepishly.

He smiled back and something came up on his head. He then grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to him with the same distance a while ago. Their faces only inches from each other.

"Or maybe, you should ask me out, Botan." he grinned when he saw her blush.

"W-what?" she asked back as she freed her arm from Kurama's. She can't believe what she just heard. He then put his hands on his pockets and leaned forward which caused Botan to lean back just to maintain the space. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Ask me out, Botan."

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys!

You may also leave a review if you want :)


	5. Sentiments

Hi guys! Sorry for the looonnnnggg wait! I've got this written last year but I just got the chance to upload this today (due to my laziness =.=)

Anyways, thank you for the reviews! Onto the story then :)

Same disclaimer applies.

* * *

A tiring day indeed but an amusing one. He smiled as he continued to replay the events this day.

Being told that he would *never* get something gives him a chill running down his spine. He smirked.

He was even the infamous thief back in the days for crissakes. Gold, the finest silks, jewelries, rare items, and women, they all became his prized possessions. Impossible is not really in his vocabulary. He finds it more challenging, intriguing when someone says it's not possible to have something you wanted. Things that could be worth thousands and thousands of gold.

'Now, why am I getting that feeling again for something intangible?'

* * *

"Ask me out, Botan."

He was just being his curious self. Really, nothing more. _Really?_ His demon counterpart interjected.

…_Yes._

She stared at him wide-eyed and then looked away, staring at the ceiling then the floor and back at him.

"You see, there are things that I wanted to save," she started. When she did not receive any reaction, she continued, "like I wanted to have my first ride in the ferris wheel with my friends."

"Hm, what are you getting at?"

"Uhm, ne Kurama-kun, you would not tell this to anyone, OK?"

He nodded. She glanced sideways as a precaution, finding no one; she looked at him and said in a quiet voice. Not that anyone would be able to hear what she says, heck no one could see her either, but still.

"It is my first time asking someone for a date," she glanced sideways, "and I wanted to say it to the person I like." she finished. A pink hue is present on her face. "Not that I don't like you, but you know -"

'Ah, I get it. Botan wanted say it first to Koenma. Tch.'

He felt a bit rejected but still smiled. "I understand Botan-san, don't worry." Although, he's smiling at her, Botan felt she had offended him in some way. Heck, she even bothered him with her problem and pays him back like that. Unintentional it may seem, it did not sit pretty well with her. Then, an idea popped into her mind.

"Well, since it's already late, I guess we should head ho-"

"Wait!" she interjected. "While on my way here, I've noticed a small coffee shop across the street. Let's have a snack first, my treat!" she beamed at him.

He grinned at her when he got what she was trying to do. "I did not know you could play words, Botan."

"I'll take that as a compliment." she grinned back.

"It is."

"Let's go!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the direction of the café. He let himself be dragged by the deity. When realization hit him, "Aren't you invisible to humans right now?"

"Oh. Yes," she smiled sheepishly, "I forgot." then suddenly, in a flick of her fingers, she's already had her human form. "Let's go then! To the coffee shop!" she declared happily as they marched toward the exit. Kurama grinned.

"Ne, Botan, how old are you on your upcoming birthday?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! :)


	6. Of courage and other things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

****Chapter 6 is out! Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them A LOT! :)

* * *

Clank. Clank. Clank.

Her geta sandals sounded as Botan walk through the halls of Reikai palace. It's rare to see the halls empty. 'Must be a busy season for us, ne?' she thought. Her thoughts then have been cleared upon seeing the giant doors to Koenma's office. She gulped, "This is it, I guess."

_Just ask him how you normally ask, Botan. I guess, since it's you who will be asking a favor, he will agree._

She smiled as she recalled what Kurama said while they were at the coffee shop. Then she remembered him grinning and saying, _Or how you asked me out a while ago, its fine as it is. Simple and direct._ She then blushed and explained it was not like that and then - _wait, why am I thinking about this right now?_

She breathed in and out to calm her nerves and then with a high resolve, she opened the door and walked to Koenma's office.

* * *

Literature class has been one of his favorites. It somehow describes and defines the attitude and culture of humans. As a demon living for thousands of years, this provides great information for him to blend in well. However, this time he wanted out of this class for the next two months.

Upon entering the classroom, Minazuki Akira, their professor had posted something interesting on the blackboard.

"Ok settle down guys. As a pre-requisite for your preliminary exam, the class must present a play."

Some of the students cheered, some dropped their heads, and others did not have any reaction at all. Kurama falls in the latter category. He did not mind since he was always the writer/director of the plays during the past years. So there is nothing to be afraid of, really. Right?

" - shush class, listen. I'm not finished. To make sure that everybody participates, the roles will be decided randomly through draw lots." Minazuki-sensei ended with a grin. "Interesting, right? Questions?" he looked around the class for raised hands and found one, "Ah, yes, Minamino."

Kurama stood up and the whole class was staring at him, especially the girls. Who wouldn't want to check him out given a plausible excuse? No one.

"Minazuki-sensei, you see, as a president of the student council, I have already many tasks at hand. May I suggest if I could excuse myself from the draw lots and just volunteer for a position which only requires minimal tasks?" he inquired. He does not want to participate, really. He does not want any role which would demand an on-stage presence. He's had enough spotlight on his life being stalked and oggled by most of the female student body.

"Ahh, good excuse. What role would that be, Minamino?"

"As a writer or probably one of the propsmen."

His sensei pondered for a while then grinned, "Then you would have to pick that role up on this fishbowl." He then have a pensive look and continued, "that's a no, Minamino."

Kurama was about to argue on his decision when his sensei said, "That's final. Anyone else with questions?" Seeing nobody raised their hands, "Ok, let's get the ball rolling. The play will be one of the classics, Cinderella."

* * *

"Gah, Koenma-sama!"

He looked from his desk to one of his ferry girls pointing at him. He raised his brow and looked pointedly at Botan from his seat. Not liking the way she points at him. "What's wrong, Botan?"

"You are in your teenager form! Is there an occasion?"

He answered skeptically, "We had an immediate meeting earlier with the leaders of the heavenly kingdom, so I had to appear a lot more respectful. Why?"

This would be difficult. _I thought I could ask him much easier when he's in his toddler form. Just like asking a kid!_ Heck, fate is not on her side.

"Err, nothing. Is there any danger?" she answered then playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nothing at the moment. Anyways, why are you here?" he asked, changing the topic. He then find it amusing as she start fidgeting.

"Ano, you see, my birthday will be in two months..." she gulped as she looked into Koenma's eyes. His silence urging her to continue. Gah, this is hard!

"Ah, uhm, can I - can I have you as my dance partner?" she shut her eyes hard as she ended her inquiry. Then silence. She opened one eye to peek and saw Koenma staring at her intently. She blushed as she started waving her hands.

"I - I mean, it's ok if you are not ok with it. I totally understand. You know, I can ask someone else. Really, no pressure." She laughed nervously as she scratch the back of her head, "Oh, look at the time! I have to go. Just ignore what I said earlier, it was just -"

"Yes, Botan." Koenma smiled at her as he watched her eyes go wide.

A small 'o' shaped upon her lips. She did not expect he would agree. She's not that dense to see that Koenma and Ayame like each other, that's why she did not expect him to agree. She then smiled back at him and then bowed and walked mindlessly out of his office. _He agreed, he agreed, he agreed!_ She smiled gleefully and hopped to her oar once she was out of the office.

* * *

Kurama's turn has come up. _Maybe I should have Hiei's jagan eye for this,_ he sighed. This day is not his day. Minazuki-sensei looked at him as Kurama draws for his role for the upcoming play. Kurama's face paled as he saw his role. _This couldn't be._

Minazuki-sensei sensei read his picked role. Most of the girls gasped, some boys snickered, and some are surprised. _This is not happening to me._

The piece of paper flew from his hand. It landed near Kaitou, picking it up, he snickered, _Cinderella, eh? This would be interesting._

_This is definitely not my day._

* * *

Kurama is going drag! A must-see. *evil grin*

I tried to make it longer, promise! This might be revised since I've just written this two hours ago (teehee). I have this motto, "Write when your brain starts spewing story ideas." Nah, that was a made-up. But hey, at least I had this one out. Albeit, prematurely I guess? (hehe)

Leave me your thoughts on this, kay? Any kind of review is welcome! :)


End file.
